A traditional laser detection approach is to deploy an optical sensor on a platform and hope that in the event a laser illuminates the platform, the sensor will lie in the footprint of the laser. This is typically known as the direct detection approach, which is appropriate for small platforms and generally used in laser warning applications. Direct detection is impractical for very large platforms where the large number of sensors required to cover the platform would be cost prohibitive or for laser intelligence collection efforts where it is impractical or impossible to position a sensor in the beam path.
Accordingly, there would be significant value in being able to remotely determine the location and propagation direction of a laser beam including a continuous wave (CW) laser beam. This information could provide the location and range of the laser source as well as the intended target.